The disclosure relates to a handle device, in particular for a hand tool, preferably for a motor-driven hand tool. In this case, the expression “motor-driven” should be understood in particular to mean a drive of the hand tool having an electromotive, piezoelectric or electromagnetic drive principle, but also a drive by means of a fluid motor or combustion engine.
Handle devices comprising a grip unit and a fastening unit are already known, wherein a spring-elastic damping unit is arranged between the grip unit and the fastening unit. A grip unit is understood in this case to mean in particular a unit or an element which can be grasped, fixed or held by at least one hand of an operator in order to guide the hand tool. To this end, the grip unit has preferably a bar-like grip element. A fastening unit is understood to mean in particular a unit or device which is provided or designed to connect the grip unit to the hand tool, preferably releasably, wherein the term “connect” is understood to mean in particular to connect spatially in a substantially fixable manner with respect to the hand tool, in particular a housing of the hand tool. The damping unit is provided to transmit a vibration that occurs on the fastening unit in an operating state of the handle device or of the hand tool to the grip unit in an at least partially damped manner such that an operator is at least partially decoupled from the vibration.
Such a handle device is known for example from DE 100 29 536 A1, wherein the fastening unit comprises a fastening part and a threaded pin for connecting to a housing of a hand tool. In this case, the damping unit is manufactured from a more elastic material than the grip unit. Furthermore, the handle device in DE 100 29 536 A1 has at least one securing element which is intended to prevent the grip unit from detaching from the fastening unit, were the damping unit to be damaged or even destroyed for example in an overload situation or an overload state. Thus, as a result of overloads, for example damping units which comprise a rubber-elastic or elastomeric damping element can be permanently deformed, overextended or, as a result of extreme overstretching, torn.
Such overload states of the damping units occur inter alia in the event of impact loads on the hand tool or the handle device, in particular on the grip element, which are caused inter alia by the hand tool being dropped or falling.